Mou Nakanaide Ii Yo
by Gosangoku
Summary: Katsuya waits for Seto in the rain. — Puppyshipping.


Naruto stuck out his tongue as his indigo pencil swerved around the paper quickly

Katsuya swore and rubbed his nose with his sleeve after another sneeze. He was vaguely aware that he was shivering. He didn't feel cold, though - just numb. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his arms to get more feeling in his shaking body. "Damn Kaiba," he murmured. "Has ta be late, doesn't 'e?" he muttered to himself. He sniffed and blew, grinning when his breath was visible in the darkness. He blew again and was rewarded with white fog. He laughed, still grinning stupidly.

After several minutes of that, he gave up and felt his previous boredom return. He leant against the wall and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he stared up at the dark sky. The moon, large and round, hung in the sky above him. The rain cascaded down upon him mercillessly, and he was thouroughly drenched. He grunted and tried to push his hair out of his face, but to no avail. His messy sirty-blond hair fell back into his face. He gave up on it.

Katsuya puffed out his cheeks into a pout as he glared at the floor. "Why am I waitin' here for Kaiba anyway? I don't have ta wait for the guy. It's not like he'll be grateful or nothin'." He grumbled moodily as he stared at the ripples in the puddles caused by the cascading raindrops. "I don't have ta be 'ere either. I could be at Yuugi's place right now, nice 'n' warm and duelling or somethin', but _no_. I'm outside, freezin' my butt off waitin' for Rich Boy ta show up." He kicked a random stone and sighed dramatically. "I should 'ave brought an umbrella, at least," he scowled into the darkness.

As his boredom took over, he frantically searched for something to do. His cell phone had no credit, so he didn't have much to do with that. His cards wouldn't fare well if he got those out, so that option was out. The more he thought about it, the more those puddles looked fun. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he grinned and launched himself into the shin-deep puddles. His cheering and laughter could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

"Only mutts like you would be playing around in puddles at night." That brooding voice cut through Katsuya's jumping and he turned instantly. His eyes widened at first but when he fully comprehended the insult, he clenched a fist and pointed at Kaiba.

"Hey! Don't go callin' me a mutt, ya jerk! I ain't a dog!" he shouted angrily. Seto stared blankly at the dirty-blond and shook his head.

"Baka inu," he muttered. "You're soaking wet." He said. Katsuya shrugged dismissively.

"Whatever," he said. "I won't get sick or nothin'. I can take it." He grinned proudly. The brunet before him glared slightly, although there was no hatred or agitation in that scowl. Katsuya's grin widened and he bounded over to Seto, grabbing his hand.

"You were waiting for me again, weren't you?" the brunet muttered. It was more of a statement than a question. The blond laughed sheepishly.

"Well, yeah," he replied. "I always wait for ya. 'Though ya could come quicker, ya know. It ain't that much fun waitin' for so long." Katsuya pouted. "Where's yer car?" he enquired.

"I didn't bring it." Seto answered simply as they began to walk home. Katsuya tilted his head with a frown.

"Why's 'at? You always bring yer car," he reasoned. Suddenly, the brunet let go of his hand and stared down blankly at Katsuya.

"I need to tell you something." He said seriously. The blond boy's brow furrowed in nervousness.

"What's 'at? Can't it wait 'til we get home? I'm freezin' here." He said light-heartedly, trying to dispell his fears. Seto's midnight-blue eyes narrowed and he grasped Katsuya's shoulders in a death grip. "K-Kaiba, you're hurtin' me..." the blond murmured uncertainly. Seto didn't relinquish his grip.

"Shut up, make inu," the brunet muttered darkly. "This is hard for me, so I don't need you making it worse." Katsuya stopped struggling and figiting to stare up into Seto's dark blue eyes. The ones that made his heartbeat increase hastily. "Jounouchi," the brunet began. The blond stiffened. Seto never used his name! It wasn't his first name, but that didn't matter. No one called him by his first name - well, apart from his sister, Shizuka. "Jounouchi, I..." hesitation? Seto is never reluctant! _He's gonna break up wit' me, ain't he? Oh no. No! Don't do it, Kaiba... please..._ "You're crying," the brunet suddenly stated. Katsuya jumped and hastily rubbed his eyes.

"No, I'm not," he insisted. "If yer gonna break up wit' me, g-get it over wit'. Ya don't need to prolong the inevitable." He muttered. "I-I mean, it's not like I-" he was silenced when the brunet's lips clamped over his. His brown eyes widened and he immediately felt his face flush.

"You were babbling, and I told you to shut up." Kaiba murmured. Katsuya sniffed. "Idiot. I'm not breaking up with you," he took a deep breath. "I'm trying to say that... I love you." Katsuya's eyes widened slightly. The brunet hesitated again and turned away, but suddenly he was knocked to the wet ground with a sobbing blond on top of him, hugging him. "Make inu! Get off! You're making _me_ wet!" Kaiba complained. Katsuya was still laughing, but managed to look slightly miffed.

"Don't call me 'at!" he shouted. Seto smirked.

"Fine," he said. "Puppy." Katsuya scowled angrily at him. He just leant up and wiped Katsuya's tears away. "You don't need to cry anymore, idiot." He kissed him again.

Sure enough, Katsuya was sick the next day.

**SetoJou—SetoJou—SetoJou**

_**Gosangoku: Yeah, sure, I also own the Eiffel Tower. I own nothing! Except this story.**_


End file.
